1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose supports and more particularly pertains to a new water hose support device for standing up the nozzle of the water hose for easy accessibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, hose supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a support for holding a hose and nozzle with the support comprising a tubular member and a frame supporting the tubular member with the hose disposed through the tubular member and the nozzle exposed outside the tubular member. Another prior art includes a water hose support having a base, an upright support member, and hose holder. Also, another prior art describes a support member and a conduit attached to the support member for supporting a hose. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water hose support device.